You are my dream
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Kat builds a dream ray. Coop goes in Kat's dreams. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?
1. Chapter 1

You are my dream

Kat had just finished working on her latest invention. It was a ray gun, all she had to do was shoot Coop, and then shoot herself, and she would instantly be transported into his dreams. Of course, it would only work while he was sleeping. Kat grinned as she thought, 'Now I can see if he feels the same way' She was in love with Coop, and tried to show it using rituals from her home planet. She had only recently found out, however, that her acts of aggression, while taken as affection on her planet, on this planet, they were taken as, well... aggression. Kat tried to stay optimistic, though. She was hoping that he would at least _dream_ that he was in love with her. She hoped so. That way, even if he didn't feel _that _way in real life, she could always go into his dreams, to see the romantic side of him. She sighed at the thought. Meanwhile, Coop was working, with Dennis, on a plan to get rid of Kat. "Maybe, you could just convince Kat to build a rocket and go home" Dennis suggested. Coop shook his head. "No way. If Kat knows that I WANT her to go home, she'll just stay here, to annoy me" he pointed out. Dennis shrugged. "Maybe" he agreed. They, of course, did not know the truth of how Kat really felt. It was nearing evening. Kat yawned. 'Must... stay... awake' she thought. She couldn't risk Coop finding and destroying the dream ray, before she could use it. Of course, she fell asleep within minutes. And Coop did find the dream ray, he just didn't know what it did. So, he tested it on the sleeping Kat. When it did nothing but shower her in mysterious dust, he pointed it at himself, and thought, 'What the-' He couldn't finish his thought, before he pulled thr trigger, and was sent into Kat's dreams.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Coop looked around. He was in his home, in the living room, but somehow, things seemed strange. Something was different, and he planned to find out what. He heard somebody clomping down the stairs. He darted behind the couch, and poked his head out just far enough so that he could see who was coming. IT WAS ANOTHER COOP! He was shocked. Kat then came running down the stairs, holding an axe. Something was off about her, and real Coop knew it, too. Whatever was off about her, he couldn't put his finger on it. Whatever. He knew he had to save dream Coop. He darted out from behind the couch with lightning speed. Coop then tackled Kat. Dream Coop looked confused. Then, after a few seconds, his face lit up. "Wow, I never thought I would meet the real me!" he said, and pulled real Coop off of Kat. "Welcome to Kat's dreams!" dream Coop said warmly. "Dreams?" real Coop asked, suddenly looking scared. "Yes" he heard a female voice say, and when he turned around, the only one standing there was... Kat. "K-K-Kat! Y-y-you can t-talk!" real Coop stuttered. He started to back away, he was getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Dream Kat walked towards him. "Yes, I can in my dreams" she said simply. "There's something you should know" dream Coop said, also starting to walk towards real Coop. Real Coop got worried. "What is it?" he asked carefully. Dream Coop sighed. He explained to real Coop about how much Kat loved him, about her home planet customs, and how she had only recently found out about earth customs. "How recently?" real Coop asked. "About two weeks ago" Kat said. "So now..." real Coop said, his voice trailing off. "So now Kat writes love songs, but doesn't show them to you. She keeps all the photos she can find of you, putting them in heart-shaped frames. And she can only tell me, because she's not sure how you would react. It doesn't matter here, because it's not real" dream Coop said, finishing real Coop's sentence, plus adding a little more. "But that's the problem. It's not real" he said, looking into Kat's eyes, Kat looking into his eyes. "I date her, in her dreams, but it's not the same. She needs to date the real you" dream Coop said, looking back at real Coop. "I can send you back, but you've gotta promise me that you'll give Kat an answer when she wakes up" he said. Real Coop could tell he wasn't joking. He nodded. Suddenly, Coop found himself, back in the toolshed, where Kat had fallen asleep. He looked around. Kat was still fast asleep. Coop smiled. The answer was yes, he just had to get prepared. He called Dennis on his home phone. He explained everything that had happened in Kat's dream. Dennis couldn't believe it, but he agreed to help Coop prepare his surprise.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Coop sat in his chair, nervous. He and Dennis had been working on his surprise for Kat since 4:30 am. Of course, it was pretty awkward, when Coop's father had walked in on them, and gotten a good look at the rose petals on the floor, the candle-lit dinner, and an ear full of the romantic music they were playing. Luckily, they had some videos and photos of Kat, and he had left Coop and Dennis alone. Now, Dennis was gone, and Millie and Coop's father had left so they could eat out, leaving Coop and Kat totally alone. Kat still hadn't woken up, and Coop was getting more nervous by the second. Finally, Kat walked into the kitchen, and was greeted by a romantic dinner, and Coop, whom was in a tuxedo. Kat grinned. Coop had left a note for her, saying that if Kat had any way to communicate with him, she should do it. She was wearing her collar, and had found a function that could allow her to talk to humans. "I love you, Kat. I only realized it just last night, but I love you" Coop said in a soft, romantic voice. "Coop... I love you, too" Kat said. She was surprised, but she tried not to show it, as she took her seat at the table. They tried to eat all that Coop had prepared, but it was hard. They were looking deep into each other's eyes, and didn't leave much time for eating. Their hands (well, paws, in Kat's case) touched, they looked deep into their eyes, saw their souls, and the next thing they knew, they were kissing.


End file.
